<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dancing in the moonlight by Wayward_Elle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592466">Dancing in the moonlight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Elle/pseuds/Wayward_Elle'>Wayward_Elle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), Fluff, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:42:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27592466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Elle/pseuds/Wayward_Elle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dancing in the moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was something so beautiful in the way the angel looked at him and smiled, the way he held onto him, his fingers gripping his arms so tightly that they almost went numb. There was something incredibly breath taking in the way they stood barely an inch apart from each other, their warm breaths lingering between what’s left of the little space between them. It was magical and neither of them believed it to be true—it just couldn't be. There was no way that they were both standing there, all their cards on the table, hands on each other, swaying to the melody of an old classic song neither of them has ever heard before. There was no way that it was real— but it was, all of it, it was all real. And for the first time it came without a price. Their happiness was real and it was theirs to keep, theirs alone. They didn't want it to stop, it couldn't stop. It felt better than anything they have ever experienced. </p>
<p>For Dean it was better than that triple crown cheese burger he bragged about for days and it sure as hell was better than sex. For Castiel, the angel who found pleasure in just watching the bees go about their business, and everything else from how the mountains have formed and developed over his millennia of living to watching the humans be. That moment with Dean was far better and it scared him that after everything he has ever encountered, that  was what made his angelic heart swell to the point where he couldn't help but let his tears flow. and so they did. Dean couldn't understand why but he didn't question them either, suspecting that maybe whatever the angel felt was exactly what he was feeling, a love so pure and so deep that not even the oldest of languages could sum it up.</p>
<p>He wiped the angel's tear, looking down at him as they continued to swiftly sway in the middle of the dim lit library. It was quiet, the comfortable silence only drowned out by the soft lull of century old tunes exuding from the vinyl player. </p>
<p>"We've come a long way, don’t you think?" Deans hands were still resting on Castiel's face and he couldn't find it in him to move them. </p>
<p>Castiel nodded at his words, a warm smile plastered on his face as he once again got lost in the sea of green that was Dean Winchester's eyes. </p>
<p>"We have, and I hope that it doesn't end here"</p>
<p>"It won't. This is only the beginning, Cas. Trust me" He took the angel by surprise, quickly but smoothly swinging him around and dipping him over. </p>
<p>Castiel was perplexed yet amused by the way his blood rushed through his body as the hunter swung him around like a feather. It was exhilarating and the feeling of being manhandled felt strange yet oddly exciting to the angel. He felt small but not in a bad way, he rather felt fragile, like a bunny up against a wolf that wouldn’t dare hurt him. No one, not a single soul, has ever made him feel that way, and in all honesty he wasn’t complaining that Dean was the one to bring out his submissive streak. Dean was, after all, his first of many. </p>
<p>Dean brought him back up and met his eyes again, they glowed under the dim lighting and there was a trace of something lustful laced in them. It was just a tiny trace and it was only there for a moment but just the fact that it was there in the first place sent chills down the man’s spine. </p>
<p>"You could've given me a heads up" </p>
<p>"I thought you liked surprises?" He tightened his grip around Castiel's waist and pulled him closer into him.</p>
<p>Cas didn't say anything as he watched Dean in contentment, wondering how he ever got so lucky to call this man his own. He was stupefied by his beauty and by the happiness souring through his veins that he could barely say those three words without his tongue twisting in his mouth. </p>
<p>"I- I love you, Dean"</p>
<p>Deans eyes widened and they fixed on Castiel's, looking for a trace of humour in them because there was no way that he meant those words, he sure as hell wasn't worthy of hearing them, or so he thought. He was convinced, actually, convinced that he was so broken to the point that nothing or no one, no man or angel could ever truly love him. He was convinced that he didn’t deserve that kind of love, let alone to hear it.</p>
<p>"You're the best thing that ever happened to me. You changed me in ways that I can't begin to explain. I've wanted to tell you these words for so long but I could never find the words, or the courage" Cas continued and Dean listened intently as his heart slammed against his chest.</p>
<p>"You make me so happy, Dean. I don't ever want to stop feeling like this" </p>
<p>The room fell quiet and they have stopped dancing. The music in the background still playing softly over the sound of their hearts trying to break through their ribcages. It was all they could hear, that and the deafening ping ringing in their ears. </p>
<p>"I'm glad you said that, Cas, because I love you too” Dean could hardly keep his excitement at bay as he practically shouted the last three words. </p>
<p>“Man, I fucking love you so damn much. I don’t ever want to lose this feeling, I don’t ever want to let go of this… of what we have" his breath tremulous as the tears rolled down his cheeks.</p>
<p>They didn't say anything after that, they didn't need to. Everything that they needed to hear was said that night. They were content and nothing, not even the end of the world could take that away from them. If they had to die right in that moment, they wouldn't once complain.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>